


Five Weddings

by Anannua



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crushes, Everybody Marries Everybody, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Smut, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua
Summary: 5 Times Team Minato got Married Somehow
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Weddings 1 (Kakashi&Rin) and 2 (Obito&Kakashi)

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut, wedding nights, hidden feelings, some confessions, and some dramatic tension. 
> 
> This is not a deep and meaningful piece. 
> 
> This is Porn with Feelings. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**The first time it happens** is completely on purpose, _and_ because Minato-sensei is a bit of a bastard, Obito thinks grumpily, watching Kakashi and Rin walk side by side with matching golden bands. They’re in Wave Country and need a convincing reason to be house hunting. A newly-wed couple flush with cash from wedding gifts is a convenient cover.

But Rin and Kakashi look far too pleased to be playing their roles.

He keeps catching Rin staring unblinking up at their silver-haired teammate.

He keeps noticing the way Kakashi’s hand rests perfectly on the small of Rin’s back.

They look so happy ( ~~without him~~ ).

Obito tries not to let it show but Minato reprimands him four times over the course of an hour to keep his chakra in check before they get caught.

“I know, I know. ' _Shinobi must kill their emotions for the sake of the mission_ '.”

“Don’t tell me you know,” Minato-sensei murmurs, kind as he can while he scolds his jealous student. “Show me.”

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Obito mutters, and bites down on his surly attitude.

+

Sensei is going over the mission particulars when Obito sees a kiss.

He nearly blows their cover a fifth time with his alarmed shout. Only Minato’s _Hiraishin_ saves them from being discovered by a startled house salesman.

Then, up in a tree, clutched firmly to his teacher’s bigger body, one hand over his mouth, the other across his waist, Obito experiences a sudden clash of desires.

He wants to be Kakashi, kissing Rin.

He wants to be Rin, kissing Kakashi.

And, impossibly, he wants to be right here, in Minato's arms, wrapped up so tight that all the breath leaves his body in such a rush that his whole world seems to spin.

It doesn’t help that Sensei’s low whisper to keep quiet comes right up against the sensitive shell of his ear. Obito counts his blessings for the hand over his mouth that muffles his low groan.

Embarrassment threatens to eat him alive as Minato stiffens behind him.

“Sorry. Too tight?” Minato mumbles, trying to give Obito an excuse for his moan. Obito takes it, mumbling his apologies, fighting against the way his skin feels hot where Sensei held him to keep him still. He’s only sixteen and the slightest breeze is enough to arouse him but it feels unfair to Sensei, who is forcing a smile and giving Obito some extra distance between them.

Obviously it made him uncomfortable. Obito speaks up.

“It wasn’t you, Sensei. I saw… they kissed.”

Minato-sensei’s expression twists through different emotions before settling on cautious apology.

“I think it’s for the mission,” he says, though Obito can make out the doubt in his tone. “Don’t let it bother you.”

Who he’s comforting it’s difficult to say.

+

Once the mission is over they go to get un-married.

Obito lets Sensei take care of the paperwork because he’s too tempted to ruin the documents by torching them. The married couple argues beside him as they wait for Sensei to file the proper papers. Kakashi is annoyed and Rin is incredulous, not because she wants to stay married to Kakashi for forever, but because there was absolutely no ceremony OR honey moon.

“If you’re going to settle down with someone you should make it special!”

Kakashi’s gaze falls to her mouth, and Obito feels like a shadow on the wall when he whispers, “It was special to _me_.”

Rin makes a strangled sound in her throat, cheeks pink.

“All we did was sign papers and hold hands—that’s not special at all! _You big idiot_!”

She takes off running and Obito pats Kakashi’s drooping shoulders.

“There, there. She can’t dump you forever.”

“Wanna bet,” Kakashi wonders, watching his first wife run far away.

+

Rin stays mad for an entire week. Obito convinces Kakashi to try dating her the proper way, with flowers and lunch and such, all the while burning inside but the happiness of his friends is more important, obviously, than his own green envy. It sits thick in his throat, threatens to cling to every word of encouragement he gives Kakashi, every soft reassurance he tells Rin that really, no, just give it another go, he really liked you, he’ll get it right this time.

At night he dreams of kissing Rin, of kissing Kakashi, and of the heavy arms that fit perfectly over his body, the gust of breath against his neck and his name murmured in a low baritone.

In the morning he showers his shame away.

+

 **The second time it happens** Sensei gets food poisoning unexpectedly, and, with Rin the only available medic nin, at eighteen, Obito finds himself marrying his best friend.

They’re doing it in a conspicuous location with perhaps ten people as witness, dressed in civilian greys and greens. Kakashi is wearing only his own unmasked face and a brown wig to disguise his hair. Obito can pass for any son of a bitch, black contacts over his eyes in case of emergencies to hide the Sharingan. Nothing can disguise the very real way his cheeks go scarlet when Kakashi takes his hand and promises to spend the rest of his life at Obito’s side, always.

“Of course you’d cry today,” he hears as his vision blurs terribly.

They apologize to the officiator, who only chuckles and waves off Kakashi’s concerns.

“I thought one of you might get this way. It was bound to happen, on the happiest day of your lives.”

The grip Kakashi has on Obito’s hand becomes a vice.

Pale fingertips grip his chin and Obito has half a second to prepare himself because apparently they’re expected to kiss, of course they are, it’s a wedding, they’re getting married—

“Stay with me,” Kakashi murmurs, reaching up with a thumb to clear Obito’s vision from tears. “You’re getting carried away.”

“I’m not,” Obito denies, shaking his head, one hand sliding up to clasp Kakashi’s against his cheek. “I’m just. I’m _really fucking happy_ , okay?”

The only sound in his ears for the next few seconds is his own sniffling as he composes himself.

Obito never lets go of the hand holding his cheek.

They’re expected to kiss, he thinks suddenly. He gets to kiss Kakashi. He has to kiss Kakashi.

He looks up, wonder in his eyes like he’s seeing the sun rise in full color for the first time. It’s Kakashi’s only warning before Obito takes his face in both hands and crushes their lips together with enough force to send them toppling over, to the crowd’s delighted applause.

+

There’s sake, and conversation, which is spent accepting congratulations and wedding tithes and fishing for information which is the point of the entire mission. Obito spends it glued to Kakashi’s side, looking as smitten as he feels, nearly glowing. The happy couple collects what they need in increments over the course of several hours, during which Minato and Rin intermingle with the other guests in disguises of their own.

“They look so happy,” Rin mumbles into her drink.

She leaves the bitter ‘ _without me_ ’ unsaid.

Minato hears it and takes her hand to hold.

He takes a long draught from his cup, lest his own feelings find a way past his lips.

“Come back to the hotel,” he says. “We’ll let them enjoy themselves a while longer. We’re leaving in the morning.”

Rin notices the way his eyes stay fixed to them and wonders who he’s jealous of, followed swiftly by a wonder of how much she’s had to drink. Sensei isn’t interested in any of them, they’re too young, or he’s too old. Something like that. She’s imaging things.

Obito’s gaze is panning out in their direction, so she lets Sensei sweep them away.

+

“Looking for someone else already?” Kakashi asks, amused.

Obito snorts and stops looking.

“You’re such a dick. Why did I marry you? Someone remind me.”

His new husband kisses his knuckles in front of the guests as hearty laughter surrounds them. Obito feels his face heat up to learn how Kakashi’s lips feel against his skin, remembering the way it felt when those lips were pressed against his. Red creeps into his cheeks and he doesn’t think of Rin, or Sensei, and tries very hard not to think of the man he’s married, not with so many other people around anyway.

They retire eventually and then they’re alone together, married for a night, with one bed between them.

Kakashi seems startled when Obito tackles him against the bed.

Obito stops straight away, seeing his surprise, and summons up his courage.

“We’re married.”

“For tonight.”

Obito’s weight settles over Kakashi’s body, and Kakashi feels amazement zip down his body, meeting the sudden rush of arousal as his teammate, his husband for the night, settles between his thighs on the bed.

There’s a nervous recklessness to that handsome Uchiha face that blindsides him.

“Then there’s still time to do _this_ ,” Obito suggests, a hand dropping flat against Kakashi’s stomach, fingers sliding slowly up between the layers of his clothing. Black eyes flicker up, searching for a challenge or resistance.

Kakashi gives none, too stunned to be dishonest.

By the time he’s recovered his power of speech Obito has got half their clothing out of the way, and then he’s speechless again for Obito’s touch, rough, inexperienced but determined. Kakashi cusses and scrambles to spit on his hand.

“Have you never—“

“Not with anyone else,” Obito grunts, accepting the slick of Kakashi’s spit gratefully, before leaning in to get a taste for the column of Kakashi’s throat, the perfect surface for his lips, and teeth, and he forgets anything except how to get those soft gasps out of his husband’s beautiful body.

+

Obito greedily milks three orgasms out of each of them before Kakashi cries mercy.

“We have to _walk_ tomorrow,” he complains.

“Everyone’ll expect you to limp anyway,” Obito quips happily, unfazed by his partner’s distress, and yelps when Kakashi punches him for it.

“ _You_ should be the limping one.”

“Sure. If that's what you want.”

Kakashi’s face lights up the room with a red glow.

Suddenly interested, Obito leans forward, nearly trembling with anticipation. “Is that what you want—what you really want? I’m so down to try, if you wanna dick me down—“

“Oh my god stop talking,” Kakashi says shrilly.

“How is it embarrassing to talk about sex when we just had sex,” Obito wonders.

“That wasn’t sex!”

Obito stares for a few moments. “We got each other off—that’s sex.” His face fractures as he clocks Kakashi’s slightly panicked look. “Did… Kakashi, did you not want to—with me—“

He’s looking and he still can’t duck the punch Kakashi delivers straight to his face.

“You _bastard_ ,” he hears, then feels, as Kakashi collapses on top of him, shaking with whatever emotion has overtaken him. “Did you think I faked cumming three times?”

Ah, it’s outrage. Obito winces under that seething glare.

“I’m sorry. Then, what’s the problem?”

Kakashi looks at him like he’s an idiot.

“Kakashi?”

His husband lowers Obito with the most open expression, radiating annoyance, irritation, and amazingly, fondness. Perhaps it was always there, hidden under the mask. Kakashi can’t hide the way his lips war between wearing a sneer and a scowl. That heat means he cares. That Obito matters to him, and that’s why he’s angry, and that means something.

“That means we’re married for real.”

Oh.

The meaning of those words slam into him like a punch to the guts.

_Kakashi doesn’t want to be married to Obito for real._

Obito tries to grin as his heart crumbles to pieces in his chest.

“Well, it’s just. Ah! Just until tomorrow. We can always get un-married.” He tries not to wince at how his voice cracks. Looking away, he scratches the back of his neck and tries to give Kakashi some space. “We… we can just have Sensei fix it in the morning.”

“It was never meant to be forever,” Kakashi says cautiously, scooting closer on the bed as Obito tries to scoot away. “Obito, are you crying again?”

“What? No! Nah, it’s just. Y’know! Allergies, and this area is really damp.”

“Obito.”

“C’mon, it was just some fun between us. No biggie!”

“You’re acting like it was,” Kakashi points out.

“ _Maybe_ ,” Obito croaks, “Maybe it was. Kind of. I thought… but. You don’t wanna—“

“Obito. Look at me. Would you?”

He turns, unable to keep back the tears because he’s expecting pity.

Kakashi’s fingertips find their home against his face, brushing away the many tears that fall. Again and again they rub gently to dry Obito’s eyes as they sit on the bed, emotions running high. For a time all they share is silence. Once Obito’s sobs have quieted to sniffles Kakashi speaks.

“I don’t regret it.”

“But you don’t want to stay married.”

“Not yet.”

Black eyes dart up.

“You’re really ready to settle down with me forever and never kiss anyone else again?” Kakashi asks. “I’m not.”

Amazed, Obito asks who else Kakashi wants to kiss, and gets a pretty blush for his answer.

“No, really, tell me. I deserve to know. Who’s keeping you from my bed?”

Kakashi plays dirty then, leaning in to crush their mouthes back together. Obtito lets his clever husband distract him until they’re both sated and sleepy, and crushes Kakashi against his chest as they settle under the sheets.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten.”

“I’ll just distract you again,” Kakashi warns. “Don’t ask. I won’t tell.”

“Not tonight,” Obito guesses, fingers threaded in Kakashi’s pale hand. “But one day?”

“Some day,” Kakashi grumbles, though he can’t hide the heat on his cheeks when Obito kisses the back of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it leave a comment 💖


	2. Wedding 3 (Minato&Obito)

**It’s a little awkward the third time** because they’ve been dating on and off for two years when Sensei has to pretend to marry Obito for a mission.

Kakashi is oddly petulant about the affair, to Rin’s amusement, though she’s been making peace with her own disappointment.

“Sorry,” she says consolingly as they watch Obito fumble his pretend wedding vows. “Now we can be bitter exes together.”

“Bitter,” Kakashi repeats, “Did you resent me for marrying Obito that one time?”

“Not really. For never coming back to really marry me properly? Definitely.”

Kakashi’s eyebrows hike up into his hair line. Then he spots the two empty glasses beside her, and his look of sudden hope dies a quick death.

“…you’re drunk.”

“Not drunk enough for this conversation,” Rin hedges, finding another glass as Minato-sensei promises to love Obito with his whole heart, forever and always, and makes the younger man go six shades of rose red.

Kakashi joins her in drowning his sorrows as they kiss to scattered applause.

"C'mon," he mutters, taking her by the wrist. "Let's get out of here."

+

It isn’t guilt that drives him to sneak Rin out the back. He does want to get her alone, but not to go behind Obito’s back in front of his face. He owes her an apology and wants to clear the air, except, the starlight on Rin’s skin silences him. Kakashi finds he can’t look away from the soft muted moonlight reflecting off her chocolate eyes, the way drink has warmed her skin to a pretty pink.

A subtle thrill goes through him to realize that she’s been watching him watch her.

There’s a very obvious tension in the air, and it makes Kakashi lick his lips under the mask.

“You still want to talk?”

“I want what I wanted before,” Rin says, whisper soft, eyes hard and uncompromising. “I want something real with you—not a cheap drunken one-off at your boyfriend’s second marriage.”

He picks up her hand, his teammate, and his first (and only) wife.

“We never consummated our marriage,” he says into the silence between them.

“Having regrets?” Rin wonders, though she doesn’t snatch her hand back. Kakashi’s fingers flutter over her skin, seeking, and she feels a familiar rush of want at the touch.

“We did—Obito and I.”

Jealousy stabs her straight through.

But Kakashi looks up without giving it time to settle in under her skin.

“Rin. I want to. I want you.”

Rin blinks. There’s color on those pale cheeks. Kakashi isn’t lying.

It stuns her to feel all the bitter longing and resentment fall away in an instant. It’s like his words have flayed the protective layers right off her shoulders, leaving her bare. How has Kakashi always been able to get to the heart of her without any effort? She’s shaking her head even as she accepts his hand in hers.

“You’re cruel. Your boyfriend—“

“Is marrying our teacher for the night,” Kakashi says smoothly. “You were supposed to be mine for a night, once upon a time.”

“I was _fourteen_ ,” Rin hisses, “and so were you! You wanted to…”

Kakashi shakes his head.

“Not back then. I wasn’t thinking about that, then. Rin. We’re not fourteen now.”

“I want more than just a night,” Rin says firmly. “Kakashi. If I say yes, what about Obito?”

“He wouldn’t mind sharing me, I think.”

“You think!”

“I’m _very sure_ ,” Kakashi amends, rolling his eyes. “You’re all he talks about some days. It’s enough to make a guy jealous.”

“I’m flattered,” Rin says smugly, tucking a stray silver lock back behind Kakashi’s ear.

“I’m sure you are,” Kakashi chuckles, leaning in to the touch, and then into Rin’s open palm. “Rin?”

“Mm?”

“Can we…”

His courage fails him at the last moment. His question trails off, hope twisting in his rib cage as he watches her, his clever teammate and companion, the girl who’s grown into a woman by his side as they fumbled through their feelings together. How can he ask for more than he’s been given? She does deserve better and they both know it. He’s the selfish one when he knows she wants him, too.

She takes his face in both hands and gives her answer with an open mouth.

+

They stumble in the dark, clumsy for ninja, and finally find a door to lock. Then Kakashi takes the time he should have exploring her hungrily, seeking every sound she’ll give up for him and Rin has always wanted to be here with him this way. It’s enough to drive her to tears. Kakashi kisses them away one by one, leaving little kisses in each damp spot against her cheek, little apologies pressed in to her flesh. She lets him slide her panties down, and get between her thighs where the flesh is soft and hypersensitive.

The sound he makes when he touches her directly is a little wild.

It’s nothing to the music he makes when he takes her for the first time. Rin watches in wonder as the line of his throat produces a melody of moans as he sinks in to the heat of her, to the hilt. She smiles idly as he finds his bearings, petting his hair.

“Sweet of you to act a virgin for me.”

“I _was_ ,” Kakashi gasps, shuddering.

Rin stares.

“But,” she squeaks, voice going shrill, “You said! With Obito! You didn’t?”

“We had sex,” Kakashi manages to say, though it’s a obvious effort as he pulses inside of her, clearly out of his mind with the pleasure of it, and the heat, and the wet slick squeeze, “Blow jobs and hand jobs and. Nnng. We didn’t do _this_. Rin?”

“You can move,” she says, realizing he’s asking permission. “Oh my god. Kakashi—“

The way he moves steals the rest of her breath and she’s left gasping.

+

Later, when they’re sticky with sweat and satisfaction, Kakashi finds her pulse with his fingertips and lets its steady tempo calm his racing heart.

“That was…”

“Yeah?”

Rin snickers.

“We sound smitten. Are you smitten?”

“More than a little,” Kakashi murmurs, low and honest in the dark, like it’s a secret she can kill him with. “Rin. Stay.”

“ _You_ stay,” Rin says seriously. “Don’t make me chase you down again.”

“Never. I’m yours.”

They search one another, eyes locked unblinking, until they find what they’ve been looking for. Rin laughs like she’s startled, and comes in to the arms that open for her.

“What do we tell Obito?”

“That we want him here with us. He’ll be over the moon.”

+

Obito hasn’t forgotten for an instant the way he felt wrapped tight against Minato’s chest. He’s tried, between the smell of Rin’s shampoo and the taste of Kakashi’s jaw, to bury the wretched, shameful knot in his chest that tightens whenever Sensei smiles at him. It feels dishonest, when he has something with Kakashi, and a shot to have something with Rin, to want Sensei the same way. Surely he’s not allowed to be so greedy and get everything he wants. Life doesn’t work that way.

So he smiles and shoves the feeling deep deep down, and pretends his heart isn’t actually in his throat when Minato leans in close.

Except the kiss melts him, _utterly_.

Sturdy hands catch him when his knees wobble. Even wrapped up in a lie Sensei saves him. The act feels real, then, as Obito very nearly swoons to feel Minato’s mouth against his. The kiss lasts longer than Minato planned, probably, but Obito can’t care, not when Sensei’s arms are around him again, strong, solid, perfect.

He makes a helpless little sound and clutches Minato close.

The lips against his part in surprise. Obito can’t help it. He licks his own lips, tongue slipping up against Minato’s lip, and there’s a soft gasp, right against his mouth, and Obito can’t fight the surge of arousal threatening to sweep the reason right out of his head.

And then Minato is pulling away.

Dazedly Obito follows, to the amusement of their small crowd, who titter and clap as Obito comes in for a second kiss. The blonde makes a noise of real surprise, folding as Obito surges against him.

It’s unlike anything he’s ever dreamt of and Obito has spent several nights dreaming of what it would be like to finally have this kiss, imagining the way Minato would take control. It fuels him to realize that he’s the one holding them up now, his own arms fitted around Minato’s waist, keeping him close.

The thought makes his jaw drop a bit and gives Minato time to pull away.

His second husband’s face is crimson from ear to ear.

Obito can’t stop a laugh, and reaches up to tuck Minato’s long bangs away from his face to see it better, the blush he put there.

“You look beautiful like this, Minato.”

All his teacher’s words dry up in his mouth. Minato gapes for a minute as Obito guides them on the dance floor.

“You’re really giving this facade your all,” Minato says quietly as they sway side to side. “Kakashi won’t appreciate your, ah, _enthusiasm_ , I think. You should have a care for how he feels.”

Obito’s hand on his lower back presses until Minato’s chest is flush against him.

“You know, you held me like this, one time,” Obito says under his breath. “Back then, I saw a kiss I wasn’t supposed to.”

“You can’t hold that against them,” Minato warns. “They were younger, then. Feelings change.”

“They do, but my feelings haven’t.”

The blonde does his best not to wilt in Obito’s arms.

“My feelings for _you_ ,” Obito clarifies with a nervy grin. “I wanted this for a long time, y’know.”

“For _me_ ,” Minato repeats in disbelief. “I’m your teacher.”

“You’re my Hokage. You haven’t been the leader of Team 7 since you took up the hat three years ago.”

“I’m six years older than you!”

“And I’m two years older than Kakashi. Didn’t stop us from getting what we both wanted.”

He watches Minato’s teeth grit, feels the older man grip him very firmly, and wonders. Minato worked very diligently to get Kakashi un-married the first time. And the second. He looked very uncomfortable at both occasions.

The thought bubbles up, how quickly Minato made sure that Kakashi could be _single again_ and Obito can’t censor himself.

“You’ve been _jealous_ —“

“I think we’ve danced long enough,” Minato hurries to say.

Obito grips him harder, eyes bright.

“Ready for a different kind of dance? My, my. How forward of you, husband.”

Minato is too mortified that others have overheard to protest. Obito laughs under his breath as he steers the older man away from the crowd, takes him to the room they’ve rented but never expected to use, not for its intended purpose, anyhow but now Obito has _plans_.

+

Once the door is shut and it’s just the two of them Minato makes his apologies needlessly. Obito listens anyway, since the older man seems desperate to be heard, to set the record straight.

“It’s hardly my place. He’s yours and Rin’s first. I don’t deserve…”

He wrings his hands. It makes Obito’s chest twist, irrationally upset, because Minato’s upset now, on their wedding night, wanting someone else and apologizing for nothing.

This isn’t how he wanted tonight to go.

He rises up off the bed to stand up straight and realizes they’re looking eye to eye, now. It highlights how he’s grown into a man as he meets the worried blue eyed gaze that has always been above him looking down.

Obito hates how that kind face is twisted with doubt. He doesn’t want to see Minato upset.

He wants to see him smiling.

“ _Sensei_.”

Obito remembers Kakashi, and shoving the younger boy back on the bed. He has enough sense to recognize that Minato is different, and treats him just like himself and no one else.

“Minato.”

“Yes, Obito?”

“We’re married for the night.”

Obito catches the edge of his sleeve and pulls. Slowly, with uncertain steps, Minato comes closer, uncertainty warring on his face as he comes knee to knee with Obito at the bed’s edge. He looks afraid but under that Obito can see a glimmer of hope. It gets crushed under disbelief as Minato shakes his head and tries to pull back.

“Minato?”

The older man pauses at his name. Blue eyes blink down, to the young man on the bed, whose shoulders are nearly as broad across as his now, who watches him with unblinking black eyes and a hungry sort of stare, fingers wrapped around the fabric of his sleeve. He’s tried so hard to ignore those eyes for years, the quiet watchful way Obito has wanted him. Minato has noticed and as long as Obito has been passive about it he’s let it slide, trying to think nothing of it. Those same eyes are asking him to look back at him now, to acknowledge what they both know: _Obito wants him._

“Come to bed?”

Minato’s breath goes out in a gust.

“But you have a boyfriend.”

“My boyfriend was married for a day, too,” Obito says with a summertime smile, eyes lighting momentarily with delight at the memory. “The first time I saw them kiss was the first time you held me close enough to feel your breath on my neck, against my ear. Do you remember?”

“I remember,” Minato says, allowing Obito to draw him closer, his knee knocking against the bed.

“You saw it, too,” Obito says gently, tugging Minato in increments, no more than he can take, bit by bit until the older man joins him on the bed. “Saw them kissing, Kakashi and Rin. God, it feels like ages ago. She wore her hair short back then.”

“And Kakashi wore blue,” Minato muses, no longer pretending or resisting as Obito draws him in even closer, “I thought I made you uncomfortable that day.”

“I dreamt of the way you held me for _ages_ , after,” Obito confesses, to his teacher’s apparent surprise.

“You. _Oh_. Well. Ah.”

Minato speechless is charming. Obito leans up to give him something else to do with his floundering tongue, and Minato finally stops resisting, collapsing against the younger man with a soft sound as they kiss.

There’s an absence of urgency as they touch. Obito takes all the time he wants just exploring their kiss, the way Minato reacts to the fit of their mouthes together. It’s different from Kakashi, the electric rush of adolescent lust. Minato kisses him carefully at first, and then grows more confident, pressing in and reaching up with a hand to rest against the crest of Obito’s hip. He greets this gesture with a hum of approval.

“Sensei.”

“We’re well past formalities, Obito,” Minato scolds mildly, fitting his fingertips to the blade of Obito’s hipbone and pressing in to hear him gasp. “You have my permission to say my name.”

“And all it took was getting married?” Obito says through a grin, teeth gritted as those deft fingers slide down the fabric against his body. “I should’ve proposed ages ago.”

Then those heavy hands glide over his thigh, and Obito submits with a sigh.

“You better not be thinking of anyone else,” he pants later, head thrown back in pleasure as Minato settles between his thighs. “Oh, _fuck_. Minato. Minato, gods. It’s—“

“I can stop, if it’s too much.”

“Don’t you dare take this from me,” Obito snaps, then winces, trying to relax back onto the sheets. “Just, give me a second? It’s _hot_.”

“Good for you?” Minato asks, rolling his hips. “Me, too. Ah! Oh. Right there. Don’t stop?”

“Say my name,” Obito demands, fingers tangled tight in those long blonde locks.

The way Minato is so drunk off endorphins has him slurring his answer, voice rough from arousal. It’s gratifying and damned sexy.

“ _Obito_.”

“Again.”

Minato’s voice sounds so lovely like this, composure eaten up by the fire inside.

“Oh, Obi-to, oh. Oh! Obito, Obito, Obi… to… ah… AH!”

“Again,” he urges, pressing with insitent fingers, a seeking grip as they rock together, pleasure swelling between them. “Minato. Say it again.”

Obito, he hears, muttered in a mantra, punctuated by those sharp gasps of pleasure. He’s never been narcissistic before but the way Minato repeats it over and over again is addicting.

+

“Mine,” Obito rumbles, after, when they’re sweaty and breathless and bare on the sheets. “Tomorrow’s a formality. I won’t give this up.”

“But, Kakashi,” Minato murmurs, pausing only as a finger slides up against his mouth. Obito presses in to press a kiss into his frown, doesn’t stop kissing him until Minato shivers into the sheets, moans softly under him.

“I won’t give this up,” Obito repeats. “Kakashi’s going to have to learn to share.”

+

The next morning Minato has them un-wed, just as he’s done for the previous missions. Obito sulks the entire process, watching with watery black eyes as Minato files the paperwork with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. Kakashi and Rin give him what quiet comfort they can offer, sensing how much it upsets him. When their teacher disappears deeper into the building to deal with official records they speak their mind.

“You really wanted to stay married to Sensei, huh,” Rin asks cautiously, eyes flickering between her teammates.

Kakashi watches him for an answer, oddly intent.

Obito shrugs and gives up his truth.

“I did. I like him. And you.”

“Both of us,” Kakashi repeats, sounding half relieved. “You like us both?”

“I’m sorry,” Obito groans, holding his face. “Gods I’m an _idiot_. Yeah. I didn’t tell you but not because I was hiding it from you. I mean! I was, but, I was hiding it from everyone, including me—“

“It’s okay, then. We were going to talk to you about that, anyway.”

It’s only then that Obito looks up to see Kakashi and Rin sharing a nervous giddy look.

“We—“

“I—“

“…were wondering…”

“…would you want to…”

“…if it’s okay…”

“Oh my god _stop_ ,” Obito begs, nearly going cross eyed. “I can’t understand you when you talk at once. What’s this all bout?”

Kakashi and Rin exchange glances and Kakashi takes the reins. “You seem really upset about having to let him go.”

“I _like_ him,” Obito croaks, honest and unashamed. “Kakashi, I like you, too. You _know_ that. I just like both of you.”

“I get that. Obito?”

“Yeah?”

“I like someone else, too.”

Obito glances up in alarm.

“You—like, you don’t like me anymore—“

“No. You still like me? And you like Minato-sensei?” Kakashi licks his lips and reaches out, Rin’s fingers meeting his and tangling between them.

Obito _gets it_ and lets out a laugh like a bark.

“Holy fuck! Don’t scare me like that,” he says when he can speak without wheezing. “Gods. Rin. You like Rin? Rin, is this mongrel good enough for you?”

“He has his redeeming qualities,” Rin submits to her oldest friend with a knowing smirk.

Kakashi goes fairly pink between them as his teammates glance between his legs in sync.

“ _Hey_.”

“Hey _yourself_ ,” Rin murmurs, unapologetically. Obito hums his approval.

“You’ve got good taste.”

“And you. Sensei’s a catch.” She looks up to find both boys staring at her in amazement, and looks right back at them. “Do you even have eyes? Minato-sensei’s really, really hot.”

“Rin,” Kakashi says slowly, “Do you like him, too?”

“A girl’s got eyes,” Rin says rolling her own. “He’s sweet but I’m not interested in Sensei like that. He’s all yours, Obito, but say you’ll share Kakashi with me?”

“You just want him?” Obito wonders, watching the way her eyes linger on his mouth when he speaks. “You know, we could come as a package deal. Two for one.”

Kakashi swallows and swallows but his dry throat can’t be saved as Rin’s eyes seem to glow with possibility.

“You want to try it out? All three of us?”

Obito licks his own lips, black eyes sparkling to see Rin follow and repeat the motion.

Their grins greet Kakashi’s low groan.

“What did I get myself into,” he wonders when they come for him together.

+

From inside the office Minato watches with festering disappointment. But, it’s only his own fault, isn’t it? For letting Obito sweet talk him like he mattered, for listening to words so nice to hear, that he was wanted when it’s obvious that Obito wants what he already has. He doesn’t fit in this picture. It’s better for everyone if he takes a step back and lets them enjoy this. He steadies himself because the village leader can’t let little things like heartbreak hold them back, and heads deeper into the building. Perhaps it’s cowardly not to dismiss them himself but he can’t face the glow on their faces that has come about without him.

He finds papers to push for nearly forty-five minutes before he’s ambushed by an annoyed former ANBU.

“You know he’s been waiting for you for almost an hour now,” Kakashi says flatly.

“Ah. Business came up,” Minato deflects. “I gave a message to the receptionist. I didn’t think it would get lost in translation. Will you apologize to him for me?”

“Do it yourself.”

Minato tries not to wince at that scathing tone. Kakashi is really mad at him.

“I’m afraid I’m busy, Kakashi. Please let your teammates know.”

The younger man crosses his arms and watches incredulously as Minato keeps up his facade of work. It becomes difficult after even two minutes to keep pretending he’s busy under Kakashi’s discerning eye, and Minato drops the act with a mild noise of frustration.

“He has you and Rin. I saw. He doesn’t need me.”

“And last night was just a flight of fancy,” Kakashi wonders, guessing because he can’t possibly know. Obito won’t have told, and Minato never said, and how the hell does that damned silver haired demon know just how to twist his hand behind his back? Minato grits his teeth and disagrees because anything else would be dishonest to himself and to Obito, who Kakashi cares about. Who he cares about.

He cares, and Kakashi thinks he _knows_.

Minato’s mouth twists into a bitter parody of a smile.

“No. I think he means to keep me.”

He tests the idea out and finds it’s not so wild. The thought of being Obito’s, even if Obito has Kakashi and Rin already. His student is making a collection of hearts. Minato has never dared to dream of the heart he’s wanted, not when those slate grey eyes have been glued to his teammates for as long as they’ve been a team.

Kakashi has never looked his way.

Minato knows, shamefully, because he’s been watching.

Obito guessed the desire at the bottom of his heart, the one thing he’s had to drown over and over again, has had to stomp out every time it breathes back to life in his chest.

“Is that so bad?” Kakashi’s voice asks, and his quiet worry has Minato’s heart twisting inside his ribs. “He really cares about you.”

Obito does really care for him. He’d been adamant about that last night. Minato has the marks on his neck and shoulder, testaments to Obito’s devotion, little memories that make his blood run hot to remember their making. That’s not up for debate.

Minato wonders, though, how Kakashi can suffer his boyfriend’s eyes to be lingering on another.

“It doesn’t upset you? That he wants to pursue me? Keep me?”

“Are you going to make it hard for him?” Kakashi wonders. “I will be, then.”

“I like him well enough,” Minato murmurs, surprised at Kakashi’s confidence. “You don’t worry he love you less because he’s looking my way?”

His silver-haired student regards him with a new look. Minato realizes it’s disappointment, and feels his eyes go very wide.

“Minato,” Kakashi says slowly, so he won’t miss a word, “If you ever doubted Obito’s capacity for love, then you haven’t been paying attention.”

The blonde looks like a fish on land, mouth hanging open. Kakashi has never reprimanded him before. It’s novel. Plus, he’s absolutely correct. Obito has always had the largest heart of them all. And now he’s waiting on Minato’s hand to hold.

What good is it being selfish? He can’t deny that he wants to reach out and take it.

“But, what do I say?”

Kakashi stares back at his teacher with a patient gaze.

Finally, he extends his own hand.

“Start with apologizing for making him wait,” Kakashi suggests as Minato steps forward to claim his palm with unsteady fingertips.

“I made him wait so long,” Minato worries as they leave the shelter of his office. “He’ll resent me.”

“It’s Obito. I’m sure he’ll forgive you.”

+

Obito does forgive him, and a tentative working peace settles over them. Kakashi is dating Obito and Rin. Obito is dating Kakashi and Rin, and Sensei, separately. The four of them figure things out for themselves, though there’s some almost comical misunderstandings between them and their friends the first time they’re seen on separate dates.

Eventually the novelty of their strange situation wears off and the rumor mill dies down.

Until the next mission, when Kakashi decides that the distraction that they need is a proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it leave a comment~ 💜


	3. Wedding 4 (Minato&Kakashi)

“They _know_ ,” Minato hisses under his breath as the villagers approach from afar. “We need to retreat and regroup.”

“We’ve spent the better part of two weeks right here,” Kakashi murmurs, drawing his teacher’s hand into his own. “Obito and Rin only need a few more days. We can buy them that time.”

“But how?”

“Marry me.”

Minato’s blue eyes go round like saucers.

“ _What_?!”

“A wedding,” Kakashi continues, completely calm and collected. “We’ve done it before. It’s one of the few things that will draw the collective attention of the villagers without raising suspicion. Plus it’ll temporarily raise the gloomy atmosphere. Everybody likes a party.”

“But, but,” Minato stammers, a rare treat, “O-Obito, and Rin! You’re—“

“My wonderful, terrible, one-day spouses,” Kakashi agrees idly. There’s amusement shining in his eyes at Minato’s apparent disorientation. It only grows as Kakashi gets to one knee and takes his hand up to hold.

“Minato. Let me make you mine.”

The blonde goes red as spilt wine and hurriedly agrees.

“Get up, get off your knees, you’ll get dirty!”

“Oh, I’m happy to be on my knees for you,” Kakashi nearly purrs, and then laughs as the older man nearly chokes on his tongue. “Relax. I’ll stop teasing, only you make it very fun for me. Come on. Let’s take a walk into town and announce it.”

“We’ll need at least a day to prepare,” Minato mumbles, distracted by the way Kakashi takes his hand. “And. We’ll want to buy supplies. Ah. Make a spread, for the guests.”

“How much is left in the budget?” Kakashi wonders, threading their fingers together with a considering look.

“There’s enough for what we need.”

Those blue eyes haven’t stopped staring at Kakashi’s hand in his.

The silver-haired man hums thoughtfully, and pulls Minato close against his side. There’s a huff of air but his former teacher doesn’t protest the treatment. If anything there’s an unsubtle quickening to his breath.

Perhaps he doesn’t realize how transparent he’s being, Kakashi thinks as they walk toward town.

A part of him should have expected it.

Another part is happily surprised.

+

They stir up a little ruckus in the village. True to Kakashi’s prediction the mood of the village lifts. People everywhere congratulate them. Families hurry to throw together little gifts to give, shops put out flowers, and no one notices two ninja replacing the treasurer’s record scrolls with dupes.

Kakashi is pulling on his obi when they’re ambushed.

“Congratulations!”

“Heard you’re getting hitched without us.”

“Rin, Obito,” Minato hisses. “You’re supposed to be…”

“You’re really gonna scold us for taking ten minutes to watch Kakashi get married again?”

“We aren’t here to crash the happiest day of your life, Sensei,” Obito says soothingly, “Just wanted to say hi.”

Minato protests, probably more than he needs to, and Kakashi would write it off except when Obito and Rin blend into the crowd those blue eyes keep seeking his. There’s an awkward tremble to Minato’s voice when they recite their vows, something plain and humble that the villagers expect to hear.

The kiss they share is hardly heart-stopping—if anything Minato rushes through it, barely meeting his mouth before pulling back.

They mingle in the guests precisely as long as is polite, making small talk and accepting congratulations from strangers. Kakashi takes the entire time to study the odd grip Minato has on his arm, light, like he doesn’t want to crush Kakashi under a too-tight grip.

He's very versed at looking underneath the underneath. 

Minato wants him. But he's terrified of having him. Curiosity keeps his mouth closed on the matter for the moment. Kakashi knows that even alone he'll need all his skill to weedle out the truth, to figure out what's kept this buried, and why Minato's never said anything in all the years they've known one another. 

+

When the guests leave and night falls, Kakashi takes his former teacher by the hand, leads him toward the back of the house they’re sharing for the sake of the mission.

Minato digs in his heels as he recognizes where Kakashi is taking him.

“Enough. We played our part,” Minato protests. There’s a heaviness to his words that doesn’t match the way his eyes flicker up to the grip Kakashi has on his wrist.

“Minato,” Kakashi says softly. “We’re still married for now.”

“Obito said something similar,” Minato murmurs, letting the younger man draw him into the room, hesitancy still holding him back. “He was very persuasive.”

“We have a smart husband,” Kakashi agrees easily, and because he knows it’ll make Minato startle, which will probably never lose its novelty. Being able to poke and prod his calm and steady commander into showing off unexpected emotions is too much fun for Kakashi to ever want to stop.

“We! Husband?”

“You’re flustered. It’s cute. Minato?” Slate gray eyes look up, for permission, even as he draws the older man in closer by inches, going slowly because he doesn’t want to startle the blonde too much. “You’re allowed to have this. To want this.”

“For a night,” Minato whispers, afraid of his own desires. “I can’t. It’s… unfair, to Obito.”

“And to you,” Kakashi guesses, stabbing the problem at its roots. “You don’t want just one night.”

Minato’s steady voice threatens to crack.

“I don’t want just one night.”

For a moment Kakashi sees Rin overlapped with Minato, only she knew she could demand better, knew that she deserved more than a night, wasn’t afraid to ask for affection. Minato has starved himself of the idea for so long that there’s nothing left in him but resistance, even though it’s obvious that all he wants is to give in.

How long has he tried to kill this part of himself? Kakashi’s heart aches in his chest.

“I’m sorry,” Kakashi says quietly. “I was cruel, teasing you. Let me make up for it.”

Minato isn’t expecting it so he doesn’t brace for Kakashi’s sudden pull and goes tumbling down onto the bed. They land in a heap, Minato’s body sprawled over Kakashi’s leaner frame, though at 22 he’s almost taller than his former teacher. The blonde makes precisely one attempt to rise up from the bed before Kakashi’s hands catch him up and drag them close.

There’s surrender in the way Minato cleaves to him, hungry and wanting, the way a starving man might nearly choke on his first bite in days.

“I want. I want,” Minato stammers, and it’s going to charm him for the rest of their days, Kakashi thinks, to be the one that makes Minato lose his cool. He can’t make his mouth work, now that he’s got permission, though, so Kakashi helpfully gives him what he can’t ask for.

“Like this?”

He watches those ocean blue eyes go dark with lust, and grits his teeth in a grin when Minato hurries to get between his long legs.

Minato is too wrought with nerves to go slow, though he tries very hard to be chivalrous about it. Kakashi puts up with it for precisely five minutes, before grabbing Minato’s terrified face in both hands so he has to pay attention.

“Stop worrying about tomorrow. Focus on tonight—on _me_.”

The realization that he’s wasting time seems to lift some spell on Minato, whose eyes suddenly seem to gleam with renewed intensity. Kakashi swallows as he’s sunk further into the bed by Minato’s greater weight, boxed in by thick arms and pressed under that broad chest.

+

Every touch is reverent. Minato is fascinated with his body though he’s seen it before. He certainly looks captivated. Even after they’re sticky and spent he never stops mapping the planes and slopes of Kakashi’s body with his hands, his mouth, searing the image into his unblinking eyes.

“You don’t have to try and memorize it,” Kakashi scolds. “It’ll still be attached in the morning.”

“I want to remember this,” Minato murmurs.

“You’re acting like it’s the only time.”

“Tomorrow we’ll erase it, and you’ll go back to Obito and Rin.”

The resignation in his voice rubs Kakashi the wrong way.

“And Obito just _let you go,_ after, didn’t he,” Kakashi points out. “Why should I?”

It’s too easy to make the other man tremble. Minato shakes his head like denying it will stop it from happening. Kakashi can read his teacher like an open book, knows it in the mad fervor that shook the bed just minutes ago, the feral way Minato moved, like a man possessed, or, more accurately, like a man who thought this was his one and only chance to have what he wanted.

“Do you want me to chase you? Pursue you?”

“No,” Minato denies, eyes downcast. “No, it’s enough.”

“It’s not enough. You want more. Why can’t you let yourself want me? What are you so afraid of?”

“What do you want to hear? That I love you? That I can’t bear to have you if I have to let you go?”

“Then _don’t_ let me go,” Kakashi snaps. “Keep me.”

Minato flounders. The irritated younger man crosses both arms over his chest.

“Is it really that wild? If you don’t want to give me up, then don’t. I never thought you’d be so obtuse. Do I have to go fetch our husband to fuck some sense into you?”

The older man barks a high-pitched laugh, then, and Kakashi smirks, a deviant curve to his mouth.

“ _Oh_?”

“Oh nothing,” Minato says hurriedly, “You’re incorrigible.”

“And you’re not denying it. Is _that_ what you need? I’m happy to share him, you know.”

“This can’t be real.”

Kakashi’s hand zips out, lightning quick, and snags Minato’s hair. His fingers fist in the blonde spikes and yank hard enough to hurt. Minato yelps, moving with the motion, and the sound transmutes into a long moan as Kakashi rears up to recapture his mouth in a kiss. Their limbs tangle together again on the bed. Minato’s mouth trembles against his lips as he chokes back a sob.

“You can have this,” Kakashi murmurs, over and over again, since Minato still doesn’t seem to understand. “You’re _allowed_. You can want this, with me. Minato. I want it, too.”

Minato eventually falls asleep clutching him fiercely.

+

“They’re _absolutely_ fucking.”

“Was there every any doubt,” Obito murmurs, refilling Rin’s cup. They’re safe behind a barrier but not safe from each other. Rin’s hips do a slow roll and he grips her thigh for balance, teeth digging into his lower lip. “Oh. Oh fuck. _Rin_.”

“Who d’you think tops?”

How does she expect him to answer when she clenches down like that? Obito gurgles in his throat, body aching to rock up into Rin’s sweet heat. The brunette tuts and stops taking her pleasure for a moment to let Obito breathe, and to answer her question.

“Gods. Um. Probably Sensei,” Obito pants when he’s able, black eyes uncrossing in the peace Rin allows, though her presence astride his lap is a searing gift that threatens to torch his capacity for discernible speech. “Probably. He’s… y’should see the way, _hnnn_. He watches. Rin?”

Knees in the bed, Rin lifts herself an entire inch. Obito sucks a breath as she glides up his cock, fresh air crisp against his thighs where he’s drenched in her slick, and the clarity comes in a rush.

“Yeah. Probably Minato. No. Wait. _Actually_.”

“You think Kakashi puts Sensei on his _back_?” Rin asks, one elegant eyebrow cocked. "Think he _fucks him_ like you _fuck me_ , with my thighs _wide open_ , so your hips can slap my ass?"

Obito can’t answer because she’s sliding back down, sinfully slow, rocking her hips as she goes. The little movements send shocks of pleasure through Obito’s body as he resists bucking up into her because Rin gets what Rin wants, and what she wants tonight is for Obito to drown in the smell of her, and the heat, and the flood waters pouring out.

She’s _so wet._

“ _Rin_ ,” he whispers in a fervent prayer, control thinning. “You feel so, so good. Please?”

“Soon,” she promises, voice velvet soft in his ear, as though she’s pressed up against him, like she’s not leaning back with a drink to ride him until he’s breathless beneath her. “You ever dream of them together?”

“A-All the t-time,” Obito confesses, through chattering teeth. He wants to move so bad. His jaw aches from clenching closed, he wants to be good, he’s got to be good for his husband’s wife, for their lover that loves the both of them. “I’ve, ah! I’ve always wanted to w-watch them _h-holy fuck_.”

“Can you let me finish my drink?”

“Anything,” Obito moans, head rolling back as Rin tilts her hips, driving him deeper inside of her. “Anything you w-w-ant, ah, _ah_!”

She smiles idly, like they’re having a laugh over lunch, not rolling around in the absence of their joint husband, alcohol hot on their breath. It’s in this way that they stretch a minute into what feels like an eternity, Rin riding him at a pace that suits her, until he’s nearly out of his mind with need.

Finally the glass comes down with a clink. Permission and praise gets peppered against his brow, little kisses and fond sentiment, and Obito gets to move the way he’s been dying to, rolling them over so he can give it to her the way she deserves. He’s devoted to making her moan his name, hips moving in a furious blur, until all the world is condensed down to the way Obito feels inside of her, filling her up, painting his desire against the canvas of her body with wild abandon.

“Does it make you jealous? Or does it turn you on,” Rin needles, not to be cruel, but to watch Obito groan with feeling, and to see his cock throb between his sweat-slick thighs, “You said you think of them. What’s your wildest fantasy?”

“I haven’t done my job right if you’re still talking,” Obito croaks, dropping to his chest to put his face between her thighs. She curls her fingertips against his scalp as he avoids answering by making use of his mouth elsewhere, lips pressed against her dripping cunt with a lovely flutter.

“Bet you’d love to have them both at once.”

Obito groans, loudly, right up against the heat of her. Rin shivers with the vibrations that radiate from his body to hers, eyes fluttering at the unexpected shocks of sharp pleasure. She can’t help smirking as Obito picks up his pace with an unsteady breath.

“Would you get Kakashi between the two of you? On his knees so he can suck Sensei while you fuck him?”

The mouth moving against her moans, and Rin pets his hair comfortingly.

“Or do you want to be _between_ them, hmm? Letting Minato-sensei take you to pieces right on top of our husband, so your cocks can slide together?”

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Obito cusses, “Rin.”

“Put your mouth right back if you want me to go on.”

“Please don’t stop,” Obito whimpers before diving back in. Rin watches on of his hands disappear between his legs and she bites her lip.

“There’s so many things the three of you could do,” she murmurs thoughtfully. “That’s a lot of cocks.”

Something wet pulses up against her, and Rin rewards the seeking tongue by spreading her legs, letting Obito get better access to where she’s dripping wet. A long happy sigh goes out of her as he comes in.

“Think you could both fit inside?” A questioning sound answers her, and she elaborates. “You and Kakashi. Think you could fuck Sensei, together, both of you taking him at the _same time_ —“

She yelps as Obito moves suddenly, hands gripping her thighs with urgency, replacing his mouth with a throbbing cock, pressing in without asking though Rin sings on the sheet for him, gasping his name.

+

The night fades into morning, and Minato tries to slip out of bed to un-marry them. Kakashi catches him up, eyes hard, and pins him to the bed.

“Where d’you think you’re going?” he drawls lazily, warning tone to his words. 

“The office, ah! Kakashi,” Minato protests, very weakly, as his husband for a day fits their bare bodies together over the thin sheets. “I have to turn in the papers—“

“I have better things for you to do,” Kakashi murmurs into the skin of his neck.

There's not any struggle. Minato's wanted this, dreamt of this, and it's happening to him and _Kakashi said he's allowed._

Minato gives up with a low groan, letting his former student delay him.

+

They’re still in bed when Rin comes looking for them.

“Sensei, Kakashi, you missed the check in _woah_. Well _hello_ , there.”

“Rin!” Minato croaks, throwing a sheet to preserve what little modesty he has left.

Kakashi, to his utter humiliation, doesn’t stop, simply waving over one shoulder.

“Give us some time alone? We’ll be done soon.”

Minato’s muttered protests die a swift death as Kakashi starts moving again. The younger man cocks an eyebrow for the way his partner tries in vain to hide his blush.

“You liked her seeing us like this.”

“I did _not_ ,” Minato denies, though it’s futile. Kakashi can smell the hot spike of his arousal.

“Never took you for a exhibitionist, Sensei. Or was it just for Rin?”

The blonde makes an attempt at answering but Kakashi moves with a particularly clever twist that makes them both groan.

+

After they dress in a flurry of movement, Minato making blatant accusations with a sour face. “You made us late—I can’t turn in those papers now! The office will be closed before we get there.”

“So we’ll stay married one more day,” Kakashi says with a shrug, as though the news couldn’t possibly impact his or Minato’s life in any way at all. “So what?”

“We can’t go back until it’s fixed,” Minato protests.

Kakashi stops packing to go to pin Minato with a heavy stare.

“You said that you’d keep me.”

Minato licks his lips and masters himself.

“…I plan to. It’s just… I’m still getting used to the idea.”

Kakashi’s brow creases.

“Then why does it matter if we’re married or not?”

“Obito will be upset,” Minato says. “And I don’t want that.”

It would upset his other husband, Kakashi thinks. He remembers the way Obito was when Minato had them separated the day after, but there’s a simple solution for that.

“You can always marry him again.”

Sometimes, Kakashi thinks, as a look of wonder slowly spreads across Sensei’s face, Minato thinks too hard and misses the obvious answer.

“ _Oh_.”

The blossoming hope on his face warms the room. Ocean blue eyes look up, bright as they ever were, and Minato manages to admit, “I _do_ want that.”

An honest smile comes across soft lips.

Kakashi can’t help smiling back.

“I think he’d want that, too.”


	4. Wedding 5 (All of Them)

**The fifth time it happens** is very deliberate, and just a bit complicated.

“I’m sorry, what am I looking at?”

Minato tries to clear his throat to answer but the words seem stuck, and won’t come out. Rin elbows Kakashi, who loses his bored look and rescues their flustered leader.

“It’s standard marriage papers. Everything’s signed properly.”

“Can’t be,” the officiate argues, pointing to two different forms. “Says you’re to be wed to this fellow, when he’s got his name on this form. Which one of you is Hatake Kakashi?”

“That’d be me.”

“You signed all the papers on the wrong line. Witnesses are supposed to be in this box. Spouses go here. You’ll have to re-file these with the correct names in the right spot.”

“They’re all correct,” Kakashi says again.

The officiate squints at the paper.

“Hatake Kakashi, eh? Getting married today, are we?”

“That’s right.”

“To who exactly?”

“To these three.”

Minato and Obito and Rin wave with varying degrees of enthusiasm. The officiate adjusts his glasses and mutters under his breath as he studies the forms.

“Three spouses… _three_ , that’s… three of them?”

“The forms are all correct,” Kakashi repeats for a third time. “Is there a problem?”

The officiate gives Kakashi a long look. Then, he glances down to the papers in front of him, shuffling them back and forth, muttering under his breath. Kakashi can feel Rin’s patience thinning from the way she grips his bicep.

Eventually he clears his throat.

“I’ll need you to repeat after me.”

“Who?”

“All of you, apparently,” the officiate grumbles. “Each in turn, starting with you, mister popular.”

Obito and Rin snicker as Kakashi looks on expectantly.

“I, say your full name, vow to take…” He pauses. “And here you’d say their name, but there’s three. Do you want to do it separately, or all together?”

“All together,” Kakashi says quickly.

“ _Hey_ ,” Obito nearly whines. Rin elbows him.

Minato beside them laughs nervously and says, “Together is efficient. Together is fine.”

Kakashi smiles under the mask as Obito threads his fingers with Minato. Some of that anxious energy bleeds out of him at the support. Rin nods, and he nods back, turning around to the officiate.

“I, Hatake Kakashi, vow to take these three—“

“Their names, please,” the officiate interrupts. He looks one smart comment away from an ulcer. Kakashi clears his throat and repeats himself properly.

“I, Hatake Kakashi, vow to take Nohara Rin, Uchiha Obito, and Namikaze Minato…”

“…as my lawfully wedded, _ah_ , spouse.”

“As my lawfully wedded spouses.”

“In sickness and in health.”

“In sickness and in health.”

“Until death…”

“Actually,” Kakashi cuts in quickly, “I do _so_ swear to love them forever, and I’d like to get to that part, today. Can we wrap this up?”

“By the power vested in me I now pronounce you **wed** ,” the officiate deadpans with as little emotion as humanly possible.

Behind him, Kakashi hears a cheer, a groan, and a pleased little squeak.

“There,” the man says at last, handing over the forms, signed and stamped. “It’s official. Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Minato says, half bowing and accepting the papers. “We appreciate your help.”

+

“Wait a minute,” Obito protests even as Rin and Minato herd him out the building. “I didn’t get to marry either of you!”

“How much paperwork do you think that’ll take,” Kakashi asks as the door shuts behind him.

Minato shrugs.

“I don’t mind. Do you?”

“Whatever makes you happy,” Kakashi says glibly, reaching over to press a kiss to Minato’s cheek.

He watches Obito take his husband and wife in hand and walk them back inside.

+

Four minutes later when they leave, the officiate locks the door behind them.

“What did you do?”

“We just got married,” Rin grumbles under her breath.

“You threatened him,” Minato reminds her.

“He was being obtuse on purpose!”

“I think he was just a little stressed. And confused.”

Tensions are running a little high. Weddings are stressful to everyone. Kakashi knows Rin, though, knows Obito, and Minato, and knows exactly what they need.

“I think we’re all a little wound up. We should go home and relax. It’s our big day, after all.”

Three sets of eyes seek him out, and Kakashi feels anticipation curl in his gut when his wife and husbands come for him.

+

“Did we really need to get married to do this?” Rin wonders as they close the door behind them.

“I don’t know about you, but I enjoyed the ceremony. _Ceremonies_ ,” Obito says with relish, fitting his arms around Kakashi’s waist so he can pull the other man close. “I liked getting married. I’d do it again, if you want, Rin.”

“What I want is to watch you fuck our husband.”

Minato swallows very loudly and wonders, “Which one?”

Laughter greets this statement.

“Whichever one of you gets naked first,” Obito says with a wide grin, watching Kakashi and Minato make eye contact. They race out of their clothes, to Rin’s delight.

Kakashi cheats by leaping across the distance between them to slam Minato against the wall, crushing their bodies together and kissing his former teacher senseless. It buys him a spare second, which he uses to shuck off his boxers. He pulls back from Minato’s mouth with a shameless smirk.

“Guess you’ll just have to watch us,” he says without an ounce of regret.

Minato can’t even be mad because Kakashi looks so stupidly nice naked.

“He’s very pretty,” Rin agrees out loud, to Minato’s surprise. “And you’re not bad on the eyes, either, Sensei.”

Not even the sound of Obito and Kakashi kissing on the bed can distract him from Rin, who is looking his way with a lascivious gaze.

“Rin?”

“We can watch and wait,” Rin says, fingertips hovering at her waist, hooking in very obviously. “Or we can participate.”

Minato thinks about this for precisely four seconds, one for every finger Rin slides into the fabric of her panties.

“Would you like me to fuck you while our husbands roll around?”

Rin beams.

“Yes, _please_.”

“I can do that,” Minato murmurs, shrugging off his final piece of clothing, face picking up a faint glow to watch Rin strip in front of him. “How do you want me?”

“Versatile,” Rin murmurs back approvingly. “You want to watch them?”

“I do.”

“So do I. Let’s compromise.”

The brunette turns to give Minato her back, stepping close until their bodies are flush. Minato nearly yelps as she traps his cock between her thighs, the smooth curve of her ass pressed right up against his hips. The strength threatens to go out of his knees to feel her pressing in on all sides. A low groan makes his chest rumble; she’s already hot and slick to the touch.

“ _There_ ,” Rin’s voice purrs, pure deviant delight as she rocks back for her own pleasure, and to torture Sensei because it suits her. “Just like that. Let me do what I want, and if you’re very good, I’ll slow down when they’re close to the edge.”

Minato can’t reply because his dick is trapped by the heat from her thighs, from the suggestion of something wet rubbing over his cock, enough to tease but not to satisfy. It’s the perfect combination to drive a man mad and Minato is just a man. He can’t resist reaching up to fit his fingers against Rin’s hips as she rolls them, can’t stop his hands from wandering over her stomach and up to slide against her bare breasts. His fingertips find her nipples, already pebbling in the cool air of the room, and it sends a thrill through him to hear her gasp for his touch.

It’s from this angle, over Rin’s shoulder, that he has the perfect view of Kakashi and Obito tangled up together on the bed. Obito already has Kakashi worked half open, fingers slick with lubricant sliding up inside to make him ready for his cock. Their bodies are such a feast for the eyes, hard angles and plush muscle, lines that draw the attention to where their training has paid off generously. Minato chases the evidence of a blush that seems to roll over Kakashi’s pale limbs, down to his knees, split open to allow Obito between them.

The sight of them makes his cock throb between Rin’s legs.

“They look so good,” he whimpers, resisting the urge to thrust, to move, though the desire is beginning to burn him up from the inside, because Rin wants him still, and he wants to be good for his husband’s wife.

“Don’t they?” Rin wonders, though the answer is obvious. Both of them are watching the way Kakashi’s knees twitch wider for Obito’s touch. Minato’s breath gusts by her ear as they follow the path Obito’s fingers take, slick with lubricant, down between Kakashi’s thighs. The way he shudders against her is a powerful thing.

“You love this. Watching them.”

“I do,” Minato murmurs into the skin of her neck, “Rin. You’re on fire.”

He’s asking permission. Rin hums thoughtfully, slowing the back and forth of her hips, drawing it out as they listen to Kakashi’s happy sigh, Obito’s low groan, and the slide of a cock disappearing out of sight. The sounds and the sight burn her up inside and Rin decides she’s teased them both long enough.

“Yes. Yes, yes, here. Let me—“

She moves and Minato finds the head of his cock pressed right up against her slick folds. The sound she makes when she pushes back against him, taking him in all the long way, takes his breath away. He scrambles for purchase, clutching at her hips as they settle.

They’re stunning together. In fact, Kakashi can’t stop staring, and Obito takes notice. Then he can’t stop staring, either.

 _“Oh my god_.”

The sentiment goes unheard. Minato is too caught up in the heat of their gorgeous wife, lost to the pleasure, the sweet squeeze as she give up a happy sigh. They don’t notice their husbands staring. Kakashi feels Obito throb at the sight of Rin getting railed by their former teacher. It’s stirring him up inside, too, to see Rin take someone else’s cock. When it’s Obito, it’s one thing, but watching Rin lose control for the sensation of Minato’s coordinated strokes, perfectly even as he is in all things, even this, makes his blood run hot.

She opens her eyes to see them stalled out on the bed and gives up a grin.

“What? _Ah_. Did you expect us to just, _oooh_. Just wait for you to finish?”

Without waiting for an answer, Rin redoubles her focus, tilting her hips back to hear Minato cry out from behind her, to feel his grip on her hips tighten, fingers driving into her skin as she takes him in deeper. She can tell it’s nearly enough. Minato’s almost there.

She plucks Minato’s hand off her hip and guides it neatly to her front. The contact makes him jolt behind her, a weak sound choked in his throat. Rin hums to feel his fingers against her. She feels like a goddess with how her husbands on the bed are practically drooling over the sight of them, knows they’re itching to be involved, to taste, to touch, to feel her come undone. They’re _captivated_.

Then a hot mouth fits over her neck. Everything comes together at once. Minato’s cock making the most outrageous sound as he fucks her, his hand on her hip, the other rolling perfectly over her clit, and the heat of his tongue sliding over sensitive skin creates an explosion of pleasure. Rin’s eyes roll back and the world seems to shake.

_She’s coming._

Dazed, Rin realizes moments later that she’s on the bed beside her husband, who has his hand fisted in the sheets. Kakashi whines, baring his throat, as Obito fucks him hard and fast right beside her. She has enough presence to appreciate Kakashi’s red, red face before Obito slams them both into the bed.

On her other side, Minato is trying not to laugh.

“Not fair,” Obito pants, still shuddering through his orgasm. “You cheated.”

“It’s not a race,” Rin reminds him pluckily, petting Kakashi’s cheek with one hand, resting her smirking face against the other. “You two sound exhausted. Why don’t you just watch for a minute, catch your breath. Kakashi?”

The silver-haired man grins as Obito makes space for their wicked wife. Rin straddles him in all her glory, shining with sweat and slick and Minato’s cum, and slots down over Kakashi’s straining erection with a lovely noise.

Obito and Minato watch with twin groans as Kakashi arcs under her. His hands slide up her stomach to her chest, where he catches hold of her breasts in both hands. She makes a sound of approval when he circles her nipples, pinching, teasing, rubbing and twisting ever so slightly.

Rin lets out a breathy gasp and throws her head back when Kakashi starts rocking up into her.

Already satisfied, Minato is shocked to feel a second wave of arousal, hot on the heels of the first. But who could resist with an image like that before them? Desire rolls through him to watch Kakashi taking Rin this way, making her cry on his cock. She’s a vision, swept away on the roaring tide of pleasure coursing through them both, eyes half-lidded and mouth half-open, bouncing with every thrust. The motion moves her whole body and Minato can’t tear his eyes away from the pretty ripple of her curves.

He’s present enough to turn when Obito calls his name. The younger man smirks, wearing the same blush that’s on Minato’s cheeks.

“We can watch, _or_ ,” Obito suggests, an echo of Rin’s earlier sentiment.

His hands are already on Minato’s thigh. _Obito wants him._ Minato wonders if he'll ever get used to the sentiment or if it will always be a thrill just like this. 

“We’ll never get anything done,” Minato worries as he lets Obito lay him back. “Between the four of us—ah!”

“That’s what delegation is for,” Kakashi points out. “You should try it some time.”

“ _Husband_ ,” Obito purrs, fitting his chest against Minato’s, framing the older man’s face with his forearms. “Can I have you?”

“Fuck,” Kakashi hisses from right beside them, hips stuttering up under Rin as he turns to look.

Minato nods, unable to speak with all three of his former students watching, but, hell, they’re all in this together now, for better or worse, and letting Obito open him up with a gentle caress is certainly better than worse.

“Oh. Oh he looks good like that,” Rin murmurs, eyes glued to where Obito is kissing the curve of Minato’s knee, to distract him from the stretch. “Taking your cock.”

Minato whimpers. He’s not used to Rin’s deviant tongue. It’s too much too soon, so Kakashi takes both hands and plants them on Rin’s hips firmly, and slams home to distract her. The brunette shouts for the sudden change of pace, hanging on as Kakashi fucks in with punishing thrusts that leave her breathless and shake the bed.

It’s very distracting, Obito decides, though equally distracting is the molten warmth pulling him in, inch by inch, as Minato gasps his name. “I’ve got you, Sensei,” he murmurs, leaning in to lave his lover’s neck with his tongue, lapping at the column of his throat. There’s so much golden skin to enjoy. Kakashi is all moon-kissed and lithe. Minato is broad and lean and made of sunshine, liquid warmth, easy to melt into and against. Obito makes a happy sound as he settles with strong thighs braced on either side of his waist. The blonde’s face is a symphony of reds, from Obito inside of him, and listening to their lovers fuck less than three feet away.

Obito can’t help a roguish smirk.

“You like it when they’re watching.”

Minato makes an odd sound in his throat but doesn’t deny it. Obito laughs against the cacophony of sex sounds, breathy gasps and slapping skin, and gives his husband a knowing look.

“You wanna let them finish so they can enjoy the view? Rin will tease us the whole time. Can you handle her?”

“I think I handled her well enough earlier,” Minato bites back, tired of the special treatment. “Don’t hold back.”

“Oh, but I wanna, now,” Obito sighs as he slides out slowly, hands braced on either side of Minato’s red face, “I want to go _so slow_. I want you to feel _every inch_ of me, wanna see how _red_ you get when Rin’s talking your ear off, when Kakashi’s got his hands free so he can jerk you while I fuck you—“

Rin’s whine cuts through his teasing. Kakashi comes with a wrecked sound, slamming up into her dripping cunt with a sound like a splash. The entire bed rocks with the force of it, which gives Obito pause and makes Minato’s mouth water to watch.

She full-body shivers and lets Kakashi guide her down to the bed, sliding up off his spent cock with a pleased sigh. Her satisfaction is so smug, like a cat with cream, as she settles beside her husband, limbs akimbo and a smile on her face. Her eyes are closed though she smiles wider to feel Kakashi’s kiss on her cheek. It always feels so good to cum on Kakashi’s cock. Rin takes a few seconds to just unwind and enjoy the high.

Kakashi lingers beside her a few long seconds before rolling right over to capture Minato’s open mouth in a kiss. Obito grins to feel Minato clench around him, gripping his hips tight in strong hands.

“He loves it.”

“I’m his favorite,” Kakashi brags, dragging himself from their teacher’s mouth with a quiet pop and a smirk.

“I’m, I don’t, I don’t have favorites,” Minato babbles, rocking unsteadily as Obito glides in and out with short, quick thrusts. “Oh. Oh! Oh, _hnnn_ , Obito, please?”

“Please what,” Obito wonders. “Want me to go… slower?”

“Deeper,” Minato murmurs, face lost to flames. “Please?”

Charmed by his honesty Obito doesn’t tease further, and slides in all the way. It’s good for him, too, and he gives up a groan as he seats himself fully inside his husband’s body, hips flush to Minato’s ass. Then Kakashi’s hands ghost over his body, making Minato twist as those nimble fingers find the divots in his hips, pressing down relentlessly where it’s sensitive.

Rin picks that moment to open her eyes, and her lips split in a grin to see her husbands lost to lust, with their hands all over each other. They look sexy and tired as she feels she wants in.

“Room for one more?”

Only Kakashi and Obito are coherent enough to reply; Minato is hardly present, mind addled with every thrust and every stroke and every clever press of firm fingertips. Rin loves to see him lose his mind like this and hates to see him cry—it’s tough to pick whether to tease him or help the boys help him along. Eventually she picks kindness and moves to suck an earlobe in between her lips.

Their teacher thrashes beneath their touch and comes with a shout.

The shudders make Obito groan in a good way. He doesn’t last long after, Minato’s orgasm prompting his own. The sight of Kakashi and Rin pressing kisses along their teacher’s pleasure-dazed face does him in.

+

They rearrange after showering into a collection of splayed limbs. Minato is out like a light, head tucked into the crook of Obito’s neck. Kakashi hums and pulls Rin closer by the waist, though one hand he spares to pluck at Obito’s short spikes.

“Coffee and cuddles in the morning?”

“You read my mind,” Rin yawns. “Coffee and cuddles please.”

There’s goodnight kisses and some minor adjustments before the four of them finally drift off to satisfied sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it leave a comment 💚

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment ❤️


End file.
